A conventional engine includes a carburetor mounted on an engine body through an insulator. The engine body, the insulator, and the carburetor of the conventional engine respectively have an intake hole. The carburetor is mounted on the engine body such that all the intake holes communicate with each other to provide a passage for delivering an air-fuel mixture generated by the carburetor to the engine.
In the carburetor, an opening degree of a throttle valve is changed by operating a throttle lever in order to adjust an amount of air sucked by the carburetor. Accordingly, air and fuel can be mixed at an appropriate ratio for sufficient combustion in the engine.
Therefore, it is necessary that an operating mechanism such as a wire or a link is provided for operating the throttle lever.
In such an engine, a positional relationship between the engine body and the carburetor is fixed (for example, see Patent Document 1) and therefore a position of the throttle lever is fixed relative to the engine body.
Patent Document 1: JP-A-2004-360656